


fill me, fuel me up

by galaxyaesthetics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyaesthetics/pseuds/galaxyaesthetics
Summary: Piers' newest music video features a scandalous outfit, and Raihan is impatient.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	fill me, fuel me up

**Author's Note:**

> disaster gay raihan.jpg
> 
> this is my first time writing porn so if this is wholly unsexy please let me know what i can improve on hfkdsl

Piers has been busy for the last month, preparing for his newest album release. Recordings, photoshoots, interviews, music video filming and the like mean that more often than not, Raihan goes entire days without seeing his boyfriend. He's shown Raihan short samples of one or two tracks, but he's been extremely secretive about the album as a whole; plus, most days he's so exhausted that he passes out the moment he comes in contact with their bed, so Raihan doesn't even get a chance to ask how his day went. 

It's a little sad and lonely, but it comes with being a celebrity, Raihan supposes. Arceus knows he's done the same thing with shoots for sponsor ads and late night streams.

So, it comes as a surprise when he opens his Rotomphone one morning and sees that Piers' new music video has dropped. He taps on it to watch over breakfast; his boyfriend has already left their apartment, off to do yet another radio interview and then a live performance later on in Wyndon. May as well have some part of him here to keep Raihan company. (And what kind of shitty boyfriend would he be if he didn't listen to his own boyfriend's music?) 

The song is fantastic, as always. What comes as a complete shock is the fact that Piers is wearing _thigh high stockings_ in the music video, and a leather harness that definitely came from their bedroom. 

Raihan is so surprised at the sight that he nearly drops his phone as his brain shuts off. 

_Huh??????_

When his mind is done rebooting, he presses replay on the video, and yep, those stockings are still there, paired with a black turtleneck and a pair of sinfully short black shorts. The harness wraps around his slim torso and is tethered to his iconic choker with thin chains, swaying with the slightest movement. Not a dream, then. He tries to focus on the whole video this time, song and visuals both. But man, are those stockings distracting. There are clearly garters holding them up as well. Oh dear.

Raihan decides to check his feeds; as expected, fans are blowing up over Piers’ new choice of stage outfit. Nessa, Sonia and Leon have all texted him varying amounts of winking emojis. He retweets and shares the video to his own feed with an encouraging comment, and then lies down on his couch.

“Holy shit,” he whispers to himself, and watches the video again. There go any plans he had for today.

His Rotomphone pops up with a new notification; Piers is in the middle of a radio interview, apparently. He clicks through the livestream link, still distracted, and slips a hand under his boxers.

“What was your inspiration for this album concept?” the radio host is saying. They’re seated at a table, but even on the tiny screen Raihan can see Piers fiddling with his usual choker from behind the mic. 

“Mm… the theme is feelin’ free to live your life how ya want to. Screw what society thinks, y’know.”

“I see, I see. And the stage outfits, those are some bold choices! I mean, stockings and that harness! Are those related to the theme?”

“‘Course,” Piers says over the radio. “The stylist team really wanted to push what they could do with me this album, n’ my friends at the league were real supportive of it. To hell with gender norms, y’know? If I’m comfortable with who I am, and I look good in it, why should I care what other people think?” He chuckles. “And if someone’s got a problem with it, s’not like I’m forcin’ ‘em to watch my shit.”

Hmm. The radio host says something enthusiastic in response, and Raihan’s mind starts to wander.

It’s going to be a long day.

-

It’s past ten at night when Raihan finally hears the door to the apartment unlock.

“‘M home,” he hears Piers call out. 

“Welcome home, babe,” says Raihan. “There’s curry on the stove. How was your day?”

“Tirin' as shit.” He hangs up his coat and makes his way to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend. “Fuckin’ interviewers in Galar never do their damn research. What’dya do today?”

“Watched your new music video and jacked off.” Raihan pushes himself up to straddle Piers, caging him in with his arms on the back of the sofa. “It’s not fair, babe. It’s hot as hell. You hid that outfit from me for how long?” 

Piers raises an eyebrow. “That’s all you did today?”

“I jacked off _twice_ waiting for you to come home!”

“And your dick still works?”

“Absolutely.”

Piers grins slyly. “You haven’t even looked at what I’m wearin', have ya.”

Raihan looks down. Oh fuck. It's the damn stockings, but he's wearing them with knee-high, heeled boots as well. It makes his already-long legs impossibly model-like in proportion, and Raihan has a hard time processing those legs, in the flesh, before him. “Oh, fuck.”

Piers' grin widens as he pulls him down for a kiss, all tongue, and raises a leg to prod at Raihan’s crotch. It takes very little coaxing for Raihan to scoop him up off the couch and start making their way down the hall.

They don't even make it all the way to the bedroom. Halfway there, Raihan shoves him into their bathroom and pushes him up against a full length mirror. 

“Want you—ugh, want you to see just how fuckin’ good you look,” Raihan manages between kisses. He mouths over Piers' ear and down to his shoulder, where he sucks a nasty bruise into his pale skin before flipping him around roughly, holding him against the mirror with one hand while the other works their pants off. Piers squirms uncomfortably to alleviate the pressure between his legs while Raihan digs around in their cabinets for lube.

“Yeah, well, fuckin’ hurry up,” Piers mumbles. He tries to reach down and work a hand over his dick, but Raihan notices and slaps his hand away.

“Not so fast, love.” He pulls a small bullet vibrator out of his pocket, and successfully retrieves the lube from the medicine cabinet. Raihan gives him a shrewd grin.

“I—I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Piers stammers.

“‘Course I do,” Raihan says as he pops open the bottle of lube and spreads it over his fingers. “I’ve just got something else planned as well.”

Raihan slips a finger in his ass, prodding and stretching him open while his other hand brushes over the tops of the stockings. It kindles the heat deep in his belly and he moans lowly as he continues to finger him.

“Want you to hold out for as long as you can,” he says, kissing the back of Piers’ choker as he inserts the vibrator. “Think you can?”

Coyly, Piers bats his lashes and growls playfully. “Do your worst.”

That earns him a harsh slap on his ass, tearing a cry from his throat in surprise. Raihan, the smug bastard, traces a finger over the red hand print, savouring his handiwork. “No cheating, either. You don’t get to touch yourself until I say you can.”

That coaxes another whine out of him. The chill of lube against his inner thighs comes as a shock, but he spreads them obediently to let Raihan slick them up. He feels him reaching for something and gasps in surprise as the vibrator shifts into motion, buzzing at its lowest setting while Raihan steps back to admire his handiwork.

“Arceus, I want to wreck you so bad,” Raihan groans, stepping back to take a proper look at him. “Can I take pics?” 

He nods, and as Raihan starts manoeuvring around to find the best angle, he grumbles, “You’re takin’ an awfully long time for someone who jacked off twice waitin’ for me to get back.” 

“Yeah,” Raihan says, slicking himself up and pushing his dick between Piers’ thighs, “And you’re awfully impatient for someone who didn’t have to wait all day to fuck their boyfriend.” The Rotomphone camera clicks a few shots. 

“Come off it,” he grumbles, but it comes out unsteadily as Raihan kicks up the vibrator a notch and starts moving. The faint sensation of his boyfriend’s cock between his thighs hardly does anything to soothe the ache he feels, and Raihan is strong enough that Piers can't move if he doesn't want him to. 

Again, he tries to touch himself, only to be denied once again. Raihan picks up the pace, and the lack of friction is driving him all sorts of mad; the vibrator isn’t enough, the slide of Raihan’s dick barely grazing his own isn’t enough—Piers whines in frustration, which gets the vibrator turned up another setting. But it’s still not enough, and he squirms to try and provoke Raihan into doing something— _anything_ to grant him relief.

In his struggle, Piers catches a glimpse of them in the mirror. Raihan is holding him up by the hips so he doesn't collapse while he fucks his shaking thighs. Fuck, his legs _do_ look good. He makes a mental note to thank Nessa for the boots later, but in the meantime, he grinds his hips into Raihan, pushing back as far as he can go to gain some friction. In the background, he hears the shutter of the Rotomphone’s camera going off rapidly.

“Can you—can you fuckin’ touch me already—ah,”

“Ask nicely,” Raihan growls. “You need to learn how it feels to be made to wait.”

Piers keens and pushes back furtively against Raihan. He’s so desperate to be touched—but Raihan seems intent on making him wait, so he keeps his hands rooted firmly to the mirror, clenching them into fists as Raihan picks up his pace. 

“Raihan, please, c’mon,” he whimpers. It’s humiliating, but if it will get Raihan to just _do something_ , he’s willing to swallow his pride for the time being. “Ah—please, please touch me—please put your hands on my cock, please, _Raihan_ —”

He begins babbling, making futile scratches against the mirror to give his hands something to do. He’s been hard for so long, and watching Raihan take his pleasure while giving nothing in return—the drag of his cock against the underside of his own—it’s maddening, and he can’t get enough of it. Piers groans, leaning as far back as he can to kiss Raihan. 

Raihan finally, finally wraps a hand around him and he sobs in relief, bucking shamelessly and arching his back in pleasure. It's almost too much to bear, but Raihan kicks the vibrator up yet another notch and, coupled with the relentless pace he’s working around Piers’ dick, it leaves Piers wailing.

“Gonna cum,” he hears Raihan gasp, and the sudden spurt of warmth against his thighs, accompanied with a low groan, is enough to push him over the edge as well. His legs buckle out from underneath him when he spills, and Raihan supports his weight as he collapses to the ground, still twitching. 

Casting around for the remote, Raihan fumbles with it until, at last, the buzzing stops, and Piers finally lets his wound-up muscles relax. Raihan kisses the back of his neck and rubs soothing circles into his hips.

The Rotomphone takes another picture.

-

Later, Piers examines the photos, lazily swiping through the gallery while Raihan spoons him.

“Arceus, you took so many,” he sighs, as Raihan casually mouths along his neck and shoulder.

“You had me worked up,” Raihan says between nips. “You can’t just put yourself on display like that and not expect me to get excited.”

Despite himself, Piers finds himself smiling fondly, and reaches back to hold hands with Raihan. “Guess I shouldn’t tell you about the other plans the stylists had, then?”

Raihan just groans.

**Author's Note:**

> re: the stage outfits: [inspiration](https://twitter.com/WONHO_IS_BACK/status/956960690996092928) [came](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DaGFs0DVMAA_pvP?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) [from](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtOO7bOUwAETI4v?format=jpg&name=small) [monsta](https://twitter.com/WONHO_IS_BACK/status/990971910660833280) [x](https://twitter.com/WONHO_IS_BACK/status/1036636854399819776)


End file.
